Castigo
by Ukesita Neko
Summary: El principe Gumball se encuentra haciendo un patel para el cumpleaños del principe Grumoso, sin embargo, se encuentra con una "no" muy grata visita en su cocina, Marshall, Gumball intenta ignorarlo, lo cual molesta al rey vampiro, por lo que el principe tiene que ser castigado.


Castigo

Se encontraba el dulce príncipe en la cocina haciendo un pastel, pues se acercaba la fiesta del príncipe grumoso y le había pedido que le horneara uno. Ya lo tenía listo solo faltaban las fresas de decoración para el exterior de aquel paste; al voltear para tomar las fresas necesarias del tazón, estas se encontraban sin su color necesario.

**-¡Marshall Lee!-**gritó un príncipe bastante enfadado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Un vampiro aparecía riendo burlonamente flotando sobre el tazón de fresas descoloridas con la misma pose del príncipe.

**-¡Gummy!-**imitó el tono de voz para volver a reír.

El príncipe suspiro pesadamente mientras llamaba a mentita y esta le traía otro tazón con fresas frescas, después de darle el tazón, mentita se fue de la cocina ignorando al rey vampiro también, Gumball colocó el tazón de fresas al lado del pastel y fue colocándolas en su lugar correspondiente.

**-¡Hey! ¡Gummy! ¡No me ignores!-**pero no recibió más que una mirada molesta por parte del príncipe para que después se volteara a seguir colocando las fresas e ignorándolas**-. Bien… ¿Así quieres jugar? Pues juguemos.**

El rey vampiro desapareció de la vista del dulce príncipe, esto lo dejó desconcertado pero siguió con lo suyo; al termina, le entregó el pastel a mentita para que se lo diera al príncipe Grumoso, cuando iba a empezar a recoger todo lo que había pero sintió como si algo o alguien lo cargara y lo empezará a llevar a su cuarto, intentó zafarse pero no pudo, cuando estuvo encima de su cama sintió como lo dejaban caer bruscamente. Marshall Lee apareció sobre él con una enorme sonrisa arrogante.

**-¡Te enseñaré a no ignorarme!-**dijo desafiante comenzando a besar el cuello del dulce príncipe.

**-Ngh… Mar…Marshall… -**el príncipe intentaba, inútilmente, separar al vampiro.

Marshall subió hasta la boca del dulce príncipe mordisqueándolos sacándole pequeñas gotas de jarabe de cereza que Gumball llevaba como sangre, lamía aquellas gotas para después volver a mordisquear arrancando leves suspiros del dulce príncipe.

Marshall bajó hasta el pantalón del príncipe comenzando a lamer robre la ropa sintiendo como un bulto se iba haciendo más grande y comenzaba a notarse.

Las mejillas del príncipe se llenaron de un rubor al sentir la acción de Marshall, Gumball se sentó gimiendo mientras intentaba separar al vampiro de su pantalón, sin éxito.

**-Ngh… ¡Marshall! ¡Para!-**logró separarlo**-. Para… Ya entendí… No volveré a ignorarte…**

**-Oh no…-**una sonrisa de éxito se poso en los labios del vampiro**-. Debes aprender, y no lo harás si el castigo es a medias. **

Marshall empujó al dulce príncipe a la cama bruscamente despojándolo de toda su ropa mientras mordía, lamía y saboreaba cada parte desnuda del príncipe; sacándole gemidos a este. Cuando los dos quedaron sin ropa, Marshall le puso tres dedos sobre los labios a Gumball.

**-Lámelos…-**ordenó**-.O haré que los lamas a la fuerza…**

El príncipe no quería que el rey vampiro lo obligara así que empezó a lamer obediente, los lamía, los chupaba, comenzaba a darse por vencido y aceptar la situación en la que se encontraba.

Cuando el rey vampiro sintió que ya estaban lo suficientemente húmedos, los sacó de la boca de Gumball y sin previo aviso los metió en la entrada del dulce príncipe arrancándole un gemido de dolor e incomodidad. Comenzó a moverlos en forma circular.

**-Ngh… Mar… shall… Detente…-**El príncipe intentó separarlo sin éxito**-. ¡Marshall! ¡Ahh! ¡Para! ¡Por favor!... Hmmm~**

**-Lo siento, un castigo tiene que ser completo-**sonrió mientras sacaba los tres dedos y se posaba en medio de las piernas de Gumball.

**-Marshall…-**los ojos del príncipe se llenaron de lagrimas y tomo los brazos del vampiro**-. Tengo miedo…**

Marshall besó los labios del príncipe dulcemente mientras acariciaba la cadera de Gumball tiernamente.

**-Prometo ser gentil… Tampoco quiero lastimarte… **

El dulce príncipe se relajó y sonrió asintiendo dándole el permiso de seguir con lo que tenía planeado hacer. Marshall entró de una sola estocada soltando un suspiro al sentir lo estrecho que era el príncipe Gumball.

**-¡Ah!-**los ojos de Gumball se llenaron de lágrimas.

**-Hmm~ Gumball... Eres tan… Estrecho… **

Comenzó el vaivén perfecto de esos dos cuerpos, las manos del vampiro posadas en la cadera del príncipe para mayor comodidad y los brazos del príncipe estaban en el cuello de Marshall haciendo que estuvieran aún más juntos, mucho más unidos.

La habitación estaba llena de suspiros, jadeos y gemidos, eran completamente distintos, pero se amaban, se habían unido en una danza tan armoniosa que solo dos verdaderos enamorados entenderían.

Marshall Lee y Gumball llegaron a su límite, Gumball en su vientre y en el del vampiro y Marshall dentro del dulce príncipe.

**-Hmmm… Te amo, Gummy-**sonrió Marshall saliendo de Gumball acostándose a un costado de él.

**-Y yo a ti… ¿Sabes?... Te ignoraré más seguido-**rió Gumball.

Los dos se acomodaron abrazados quedándose dormidos.

**Fin **


End file.
